1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air venting in an ophthalmic irrigation/aspiration system via a closed bag system and to a structure for a closed bag used in an ophthalmic irrigation/aspiration system.
2. Related Art
The Storz Millennium Microsurgical System uses a venturi pump for irrigation and aspiration. When venting is in progress for the irrigation/aspiration aspects of the microsurgical system, air is drawn through the pump, through the bag and into the aspiration circuit. The air that is drawn is ambient air.
The Phacotron Gold microsurgical system also employs air venting. In this system, a T is provided into an aspiration circuit. The T provides direct access to the ambient air and is controlled by a pinch valve. During venting, the controlling pinch valve is opened which permits ambient air to flow directly into the aspiration circuit and relieve residual pressure.
There is no known venting system which provides a sterile volume of venting air. In addition, there is no known system which divides an aspiration circuit and air vents one of these divided sections.
There is a need in the art to provide a system that draws sterile air from, not through, the bag to accomplish venting.
There is a further need in the art to provide a bag with an air reservoir member for guaranteeing a supply volume of sterile air.